ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Slimer! and The Real Ghostbusters Cast and Crew Credits
Slimer And The Real Ghostbusters Credits for all seasons (1-7, Halloween Special, Slimer! Series). Notes/Key All credits are collected from articles for show related credits. Episode credits come from "Episode Call Sheet" and "SAG Reports"; unless otherwise, which then they include a note. S1 = The Real Ghostbusters Season 1 S2 = The Real Ghostbusters Season 2 S3 = The Real Ghostbusters Season 3 S! = Slimer! Season S4 = The Real Ghostbusters Season 4 S5 = The Real Ghostbusters Season 5 HS/114 = The Real Ghostbusters Halloween Special S6 = The Real Ghostbusters Season 6 S7 = The Real Ghostbusters Season 7 001 - 134 = Real Ghostbusters episode credits (based on DVD's assigned numbers) S! 01A - S! 13A = Slimer! episode credits (based on DVD's assigned numbers) -a- = Archived credit -r- = Redub Recording credit NW # = Note about an writer credit NV # = Note about an voice actor credit Typed Credits To see credits click "Show". Written by Pat Allee (110A),(112A),(S! 01A),(S! 08A),(S! 10C) Steven Barnes (068) Gordon Bressack (122) Arthur Byron Cover (017),(035) Duane Capizzi (093) Robert Davenport (S! 09B) J.M. DeMatteis (059) Jules Dennis (119),(121),(131),(133),(134) Larry DiTillio (077),(117) Don Dougherty (S! 01C),(S! 05B),(S! 07A),(S! 12B) Kathryn M. Drennan (021),(040),(076) Mark Edens (026),(049),(050),(053),(055),(060),(061),(062),(063),(064) Matt Edens (063)According to the Visual Commentary Track of the episode in the The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection, Matt Edens pitched the Houdini premise of the episode to his two older brothers who ended up writing it. Matt Edens was paid $100 from each brother. ((Michael Edens (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Cabinet of Calamari " (1986) Commentary (DVD ts. 02:14-02:32). Time Life Entertainment.)) Michael Edens (049),(053),(055),(062),(063),(064) Robert Loren Fleming (070) Bob Forward (S! 04A),(S! 07B),(S! 11A) David Gerrold (020),(078) Keith Griffen (070) Michael C. Gross (S! 07C) Pamela Hickey (030),(033),(034),(069),(071),(085),(109B),(113B),(125),(130)-a-,(S! 03A),(S! 04B),(S! 12A) Ben Hurst (110A),(112A),(S! 01A),(S! 08A),(S! 10C) Len Janson (001),(002),(003),(012),(079),(080),(082),(087),(094),(098),(100),(106),(108A),(108A),(111A), (120),(123),(128),(132),(S! 02A),(S! 06A),(S! 10A),(S! 10B) Charles Kaufman (103),(S! 05A),(S! 11B),(S! 13A) Durnie King (037) Joe Landon (101) Jean-Marc Lofficier (043)This episode was also written by Jean-Marc Lofficier, Randy Lofficier's husband. Jean-Marc remained uncredited because at the time, only one member of the family could join the Writers Guild. They came to an agreement and only Randy's name was credited on the script." ((Spook Central "The Headless Motorcyclist")) Randy Lofficier (043),(058) Ted Mann (S! 07C) Lydia Marano (017),(035) Tony Marino (092),(109A),(124),(S! 02C),(S! 03C),(S! 06B),(S! 12C) Temple Mathews (S! 03A),(S! 09A) Mark McCorkle (126) Dennys McCoy (030),(033),(034),(069),(071),(085),(109B),(113B),(125),(130)-a-,(S! 03A),(S! 04B),(S! 12A) Chuck Menville (001),(002),(003),(012),(079),(080),(082),(087),(094),(098),(100),(106),(108A),(108A),(111A), (120),(123),(128),(130),(132),(S! 02A),(S! 06A),(S! 10A),(S! 10B) Craig Miller (024),(047),(056) Francis Moss (096),(S! 08B) Richard Mueller (018),(022),(029),(036),(037),(042),(052),(065),(066),(067),(084),(095),(097),(099),(102),(104), (105),(110A),(112A),(113A),(130)-a-,(131),(133),(134) Mark Nelson (024),(047),(056) Floyd Norman (S! 02B),(S! 05C),(S! 08C) Dennis O'Flaherty (S! 01B) Steve Perrin (051) Steve Perry (016),(057),(074) Stan Phillips (111B) Daniel Pitlik (029) Michael Reaves (006),(016),(028),(041),(048),(057),(073),(074),(075),(81),(083),(086),(088),(089),(091),(130)-a- Bruce Reid Schaefer (005),(019),(051) Steven Roberts (093) Sean Roche (127),(129) William Rotsler (036) Bob Schooley (126) John Shirley (023) J. Michael Straczynski (004),(007),008),010),(011),(013),(014),(025),(027),(031),(032),(038),(044),(054),(072), (090),(107)J. Michael Straczynski On Twitter confirming he wrote the episode.,(HS/114),(115),(116),(118) Leo Sullivan (S! 05C),(S! 08C) Linda Woolverton (039) Marc Scott Zicree (009),(015),(045),(046) Supervising Producers (S!),(S4),(S5),(HS),(S6),(S7) Andy Heyward (S!),(S4),(S5),(HS),(S6),(S7) Len Janson (S!),(S5),(S6),(S7) Chuck Menville (S!),(S5),(S6),(S7) Produced By (S1),(S2),(S3) Jean Chalopin (S1),(S2) Andy Heyward (S1),(S2),(S3) Tetsuo Katayama (S1),(S2) Richard Raynis (S3) Len Janson (S4) Chuck Menville (S4) Executive Consultants (S1),(S3),(S!),(S4),(S5),(HS),(S6),(S7) Ivan Reitman (S1),(S3),(S!),(S4),(S5),(HS),(S6),(S7) Bernie Brillstein (S1),(S3),(S!),(S4),(S5),(HS),(S6),(S7) Creative Consultant (S!),(S4),(S5) Robby London (S!),(S4),(S5) Coordinating Producer (HS),(S6),(S7) Robby London (HS),(S6),(S7) Supervising Producer Director (S6) Will Meugniot (S6) Producer (S!),(S4),(S5),(HS) Will Meugniot (S4),(S5),(HS) Art Vitello (S!) Director (S1),(S3),(S!),(S4),(S5),(HS) Richard Raynis (S1),(S3) Masakazu Higuchi (S3) Art Vitello (S!) Will Meugniot (S4),(S5),(HS) Produced and Directed By (S6),(S7) Stan Phillips (S6),(S7) Overseas Consultant (S7) Winnie Chaffee (S7) Executive in Charge of Production (S!),(S4),(S5),(HS),(S6),(S7) Richard Raynis (S!),(S4) Winnie Chaffee (S5),(HS),(S6) Brian A. Miller (S7) Production Manager Shigeru Akagawa (S1),(S2) Hiroshi Toita (S1),(S2) Winnie Chaffee (S3) Production Supervisor (S1),(S2),(S6),(S7) Winnie Chaffee (S1),(S2) Brian A. Miller (S6) Stacey Gallishaw (S7) Executive in Charge of Production Management (S!),(S4) Winnie Chaffee (S!),(S4) Assisted by (S2),(S3),(S!),(S4),(S5),(HS) Jack Spillum (S2) Bonnie Vitti (S3) Dawn M. Jackson (S!),(S4),(S5),(HS) Stacey Gallishaw (S5),(HS) Art Director (S2),(S3),(S4),(S5),(HS),(S6),(S7) Marek Buchwald (S2),(S3) Alex Stevens (S4), Patricia(Pat) Wong (S5),(HS) Kathy Castillo (S6) Bill Dubay (S6) Vince Davis (S6) Peter Von Sholly (S7) Supervising Associate Producer (S3),(S!),(S4),(S5),(HS) Gaetano Vaccaro (S3),(S4) John O'Sullivan Francis, Jr (S!),(S5),(HS) Associate Producer (S1),(S2),(S3),(S6),(S7) Gaetano Vaccaro (S1),(S2),(S3),(S7) Kenneth Duer (S3) Michael Pole (S6) Production Coordinator Jack Spillum (S1) Ken Duer (S1),(S2) Michael Lee Pole (S2) Robert Michael Silver (S3),(S4) Andrea Sachs (S!),(S5) Edward Anop (S4) Clancy Fort (S4) Eric Heitsman (S4) Chris Takami (S5),(HS) Michael Pole (S5),(HS) Leeanne Kaplan (S6) Mark Polcyn (S6) Brian McGowan (S7) Production Assistants Michael Lee Pole (S1) Kazuko Yamamoto (S1) Vic Kephart (S1),(S2) Julia Kim (S1),(S2) Bill Ruiz (S1),(S2),(S3) Edward Anop (S3) Mikki Matthews (S3) Jose Gonzales (S!) Matthew Reeder (S!) Michelle Russo (S5),(HS) Kurt Weldon (S5),(HS) Chris Hammond (S7) Trace Ellis (S7) Story Editor (S1),(S2),(S3),(S!),(S4),(S5),(S7) J. Michael Straczynski (S1),(S2) Len Janson (S3),(S!),(S4),(S5),(S7) Chuck Menville (S3),(S!),(S4),(S5),(S7) Script Coordinator Lori Crawford (S1),(S2),(S3),(S!),(S4),(S5),(HS),(S6),(S7) Assisted (Script Coordinator?) by (S!),(S4),(S5),(HS),(S6) Lynn Helsel (S!),(S4),(S5),(HS),(S6) William A. Ruiz (S!),(S4),(S5),(HS),(S6),(S7) George Robinson (S5),(HS) Eben S. Eldridge (S6),(S7) Voice Direction Marsha Goodman (S1),(S2),(S3),(S!),(S4),(S5),(HS),(S6),(S7) Les Perkins (S1) Casting (S3),(S!) Marsha Goodman (S3) Art Vitello (S!) Talent Coordinator (S1),(S2),(S!),(S4),(HS),(S6) Rick Dempsey (S1),(S2),(S!),(S4) Mark McCorkle (HS) Marian Sloan (S6) Michael Newton (S7) Recording Assistant (S3),(S!),(S4),(S5),(HS),(S6) Rick Dempsey (S3) Madeleine Bascom (S!),(S4),(S5),(HS) Mark McCorkle (S!),(S4),(S5) Victor Villegas (S!),(S4) Sylvia Villagran (S5) Robert Schooley (S5),(HS) John Tirpak (S5),(HS) Daniela Spiwak (HS) Michael Newton (S6) Voices/Cast Frank Welker (The Real Ghostbusters Seasons 1, 2, 3, 4Even though no Episode Call Sheet and SAG Reports for (093) that have been publicly released proving the main cast voiced their characters, it is assumed as all the other seven episodes for the season had the voice actors accredited., 5, 6, 7; as well as Slimer! SeriesEven though no Episode Call Sheet and SAG Reports for (S! 01B) that have been publicly released proving the main cast voiced their characters, it is assumed as all the other Slimer! episodes for the season had the voice actors accredited for their characters.Even though no Episode Call Sheet and SAG Reports for (S! 04B) that have been publicly released proving the main cast voiced their characters, it is assumed as all the other Slimer! episodes for the season had the voice actors accredited for their characters.Even though no Episode Call Sheet and SAG Reports for (S! 07B) that have been publicly released proving the main cast voiced their characters, it is assumed as all the other Slimer! episodes for the season had the voice actors accredited for their characters.Even though no Episode Call Sheet and SAG Reports for (S! 10A) that have been publicly released proving the main cast voiced their characters, it is assumed as all the other Slimer! episodes for the season had the voice actors accredited for their characters.) (S1),(S2),(S3),(S!),(S4),(S5),(HS/114),(S6),(S7) Maurice La Marche (The Real Ghostbusters Seasons 1, 2, 3, 4, 5While Maurice LaMarche was main cast in season 5, he didn't appear in (108B)., 6Cast episode credits for (130) are for archive/flashback recordings from episodes: (083),(084),(85),(088)., 7) (S1),(S2),(S3),(S!),(S4), (S5),(HS/114),(S6),(S7), (S! 01C),(S! 04A),(S! 04B),(S! 05A),(S! 06B), (S! 07A) Arsenio Hall (The Real Ghostbusters Seasons 1, 2While Arsenio Hall was main cast in season 2, he didn't appear in: (035),(048),(058),(059)., and 3) (S1),(S2)(S3), (130)-a- Lorenzo Music (The Real Ghostbusters Seasons 1 and 2) (S1),(S2) Laura Summer (The Real Ghostbusters Seasons 1 and 2While Laura Summer was main cast in season 2, she didn't appear in: (017),(023),(024),(026),(031),(034),(037),(039),(040),(046),(61),(063),(067),(069),(071),(077). For (055) she was credited for a Walla only, but not part of the cast for the actual recording of the episode.) (S1),(S2) Dave Coulier (The Real Ghostbusters Seasons 3, 4, 5While Dave Coulier was main cast in season 5, he didn't appear in: (109B)., 6, 7) (S3),(S!),(S4),(S5),(HS/114),(S6),(S7), (001)-r-,(003)-r-,(004)-r-,(005)-r-,(006)-r-,(007)-r-,(072)-r-,(S! 01A),(S! 01B),(S! 01C),(S! 04A),(S! 04B),(S! 05A),(S! 07B),(S! 11B),(S! 12A),(S! 12B) Kath Soucie (The Real Ghostbusters Seasons 3While Kath Soucie was main cast in season 3, she didn't appear in (086)., 4, 5While Kath Soucie was main cast in season 5, she didn't appear in: (103),(111B),(112A),(113B)., 6While Kath Soucie was main cast in season 6, she didn't appear in: (115),(121),(122),(125),(126),(127),(129)., 7While Kath Soucie was main cast in season 7, she didn't appear in (131).) (S3),(S!),(S4),(S5),(HS/114),(S6),(S7), (001)-r-,(003)-r-,(004)-r-,(005)-r-,(006)-r-,(007)-r-,(072)-r-,(S! 01C),(S! 02A),(S! 02C),(S! 05B),(S! 07A),(S! 12B) Buster Jones (The Real Ghostbusters Seasons 4, 5While Buster Jones was main cast in season 5, he didn't appear in: (108A),(109B)., 6, 7) (S!),(S4),(S5),(HS/114),(S6),(S7), (S! 01C),(S! 03A),(S! 04A), (S! 04B),(S! 05A) Rodger Bumpass (The Real Ghostbusters Seasons 5While Rodger Bumpass was main cast in season 5, he didn't appear in: (103),(105),(108B),(110A),(110B),(111A),(112A),(112B),(113A),(113B).) (S5),(HS/114),(S6)Credited in the "Additional Voices" section, (090),(124),(126) With/Additional Cast ''(Guests Voices)'' (S!),(S4),(S5),(HS),(S6),(S7) Louisa Abernathy (006) Luis Accinelli (S7), (131) Charlie Adler (S!),(S4),(S5),(S6),(S7), (012),(045),(058),(125),(130),(132),(S! 01A),(S! 02C),(S! 03A),(S! 03B),(S! 05C),(S! 06A),(S! 07A),(S! 07B),(S! 07C),(S! 09A),(S! 09B),(S! 10A),(S! 11A),(S! 11B),(S! 12B),(S! 12C) Jeff Altman (S!),(S4),(S5),(S6),(S7), (070),(125),(130),(132),(S! 01A),(S! 02B),(S! 02C),(S! 03A),(S! 04A),(S! 04B),(S! 06A),(S! 06B),(S! 07A),(S! 07B),(S! 09B),(S! 10A),(S! 11B),(S! 12B) Jack Angel (017) Tony Anselmo (009) Keith Anthony (S6), (123) Lewis Arquette (S!),(S4), (036),(086),(087),(S! 10C) James Avery (S5), (002),(082),(106) Sara Ballantine (009) Adrienne Barbeau (088),(130)-a- Julie Bennett (008),(011) Sheryl Bernstein (005), (007) Susan Blu (006) Jonathan Brandis (090) Roscoe Lee Browne (S!),(S5), (099) Arthur Burghardt (061),(065),(068) Greg Burson (S6), (055),(071),(117) Lennard Camarillo (081),(085),(130)-a- Hamilton Camp (028) Frank Campanella (062) Jodi Carlisle (034),(041),(077) Donna Christie (082) Cam Clarke (S6), (008),(119) Townsend Coleman (027),(050),(066) Peter Cullen (074) Chris Collins (S6), (057),(078),(128) Brian Cummings (064) Jim Cummings (014) Anne Curry (061) Jennifer Darling (045) Leo DeLyon (003) Barry Dennen (036) Fay DeWitt (S!),(S4), (S! 01B),(S! 06A),(S! 08C) Jesse Dizon (S7), (133) J.P. Dizon (S7), (133) Martin Doyle (058) Louise Duarte (049) Jeannie Elias (070) Ron Feinberg (S6), (127) Ruthie Field (038) June Foray (S!),(S4),(S5), (053),(S! 10C),(S! 11B),(S! 12B) Ron Gans (S6), (022),(123) Brad Garrett (073) Kathy Garver (036) Linda Gary (S5),(S6), (080),(103),(127) Brian George (S6),(S7), (049),(115),(134) Ed Gilbert (S6), (129) Dan Gilvezan (S!), (096) Jesse Goins (088),(130)-a- Mike Gomez (074) Benny Grant (S6), (121) Ron Green (S5), (046),(112B) Robert David Hall (052) Angel Harper (S6), (121) Olivia Virgil Harper (S6), (129) Karen Hartman (S5),(S6), (026),(071),(073),(103),(118) Billie Hayes (003) Amy Hill (065) April Hong (S!),(S4),(S5), (081),(085),(130)-a-,(S! 04B),(S! 08B),(S! 13A)Even though April Hong, Katie Leigh, Danny McMurphy had credits for voicing their Junior Ghostbusters characters in the Episode Call Sheet and SAG Reports, the characters don't appear in the episode. This is likely due to the episode being shortened from 22 minutes to 14. However, it is unknown if Katie Leigh "Woman" character stayed in the episode, or if it was deleted from the episode also. Ron House (S6), (127) William Hubbard (067) Robert Ito (S7), (133) Douglas Johnson (084),(130)-a- Jane Kean (086) Josh Keaton (S6), (116),(126) Aron Kincaid (002) Gene Knight (091) Walter Koenig (S6), (115) Nancy Kulp (025) Clyde Kusatsu (024) Sam Kwasman (069) Helen Lambros (078) Rosalyn Landor (S6), (118) Katie Leigh (S!),(S4),(S5), (056),(081),(085),(130)-a-,(S! 04B),(S! 05C),(S! 08B),(S! 13A) Janna Levenstein (S6), (121) Lynn Ann Leveridge (032) Marilyn Lightstone (S6), (013),(018),(044),(116) Danny Mann (S!),(S4),(S5), (015),(020),(104),(S! 01A),(S! 01B),(S! 02A),(S! 02B),(S! 04A),(S! 05A),(S! 05C),(S! 06A),(S! 06B),(S! 07A),(S! 08A),(S! 08C),(S! 09A),(S! 09B),(S! 11A),(S! 11B),(S! 12A),(S! 13A) Jocko Marcellino (107) Jeff Marder (S!),(S4),(S5), (098),(S! 01A),(S! 03A),(S! 03C),(S! 07C),(S! 09A) Rose Marie (S6), (123) Mona Marshall (013) William Marshall (072) Gregory Martin (S!),(S5), (097),(112A) William E. Martin (005),(007),(008),(085),(130)-a- Ron Masak (001) Anna Mathias (033),(086),(087) Janet May (084),(130)-a- Derek McGrath (040) Brendan McKane (053) Todd McLaren (015) Danny McMurphy (S!),(S4),(S5), (S! 04B),(S! 08B),(S! 13A) S.J. Mendelson (008) Scott Menville (086) Nancy Merwan (051) Don Messick (025) Julie Miller (035),(050),(059) Ivana Moore (057) Iona Morris (024),(068) Betty Muramoto (S5), (092) Sharon Noble (016) Louis Nye (061) Laurie O'Brien (063) Brian O'Neal (HS/114) Alan Oppenheimer (S!),(S4), (S! 01B),(S! 06A),(S! 09A),(S! 11B),(S! 13A) Ed Pansullo (S6), (062),(129) Rob Paulsen (S!),(S4), (S! 10B) Diane Pershing (020) Patrick Pinney (S5),(S6), (105),(109B),(126) Thom Pinto (010) Matt Plendl (023),(036),(054) Philip Proctor (014),(028) Frank Renzulli (S5),(S6), (087),(104),(121) Bill Ratner (010) Hal Rayle (038) Peter Renaday (013) Jay Robinson (063) Neil Ross (046) Stanley Ralph Ross (S5), (067),(100) Michael Rye (HS/114), (048) Steven Schatzberg (007) Jonathan Schmock (060) Marilyn Schreffler (079) Avery Schreiber (080) Ann Sebastian (036) Alan Shearman (S5), (051),(102) Burton Sharp (017) Susan Silo (031) Mark Silverman (S6), (129) Hal Smith (047) Jonny Solomon (023),(054) John Stephenson (S6), (116) Carl Steven (090) Judy Strangis (067) Cree Summer (S!),(S4),(S5), (S! 01A),(S! 02B),(S! 02C),(S! 03A),(S! 07A),(S! 07B),(S! 08A),(S! 08B),(S! 08C),(S! 09A),(S! 10A),(S! 10B) Rita Taggart (039) Robert Towers (031),(087) Louise Vallance (S6), (066),(117) Janet Waldo (023) B.J. Ward (S!),(S4),(S5),(S6), (043),(046),(048),(058),(115),(S! 03B),(S! 03C),(S! 13A) Christopher Weeks (032) Tom Weiner (010) Danny Wells (019) Diz White (030) R.J. Williams (056) Stanley Wojno, Jr. (S5), (009),(106) Anderson Wong (S6), (119) Jay Yarnell (066) Storyboard Supervisor (S1),(S3),(S4),(S5),(HS),(S6) Kevin Altieri (S1) Gordon Harrison (S3) Stan Phillips (S4),(S5),(HS) Brad Rader (S6) Assistant Storyboard Supervisor (S5),(HS) Don Manuel (S5),(HS) Storyboard Checker (S2) Gordon Harrison (S2) Storyboards Clean-Up (S4),(S5),(HS),(S6),(S7) Vincent Waller (S4) Pat Agnasin (S4),(S5),(HS),(S6) Kelly Spencer (S5),(HS) Tim Callahan (S5),(HS) Chuck Patton (HS) Trish Burgio (S6) Cesar Magsombol (S6) George Booker (S7) Brad Morris (S7) Brian Murray (S7) Paul Scarzo (S7) Steve Werblun (S7) Assistant Director (S3) Gordon Harrison (S3) Storyboard Timing (S3) Walt Kubiak (S3) Storyboard Slugging (S7) Vincent Davis (S7) Storyboard Artists (S1),(S2),(S6),(S7)/'Storyboards' (S!),(S3),(S4),(S5),(HS) Kevin Altieri (S1),(S3) Brad Rader (S1),(S7) Dan Riba (S1) David Simons (S1) Eddie Fitzgerald (S1) Brian Murray (S1) Mike(Michael) (A.) Swan(n)igan (S1),(S3),(S5),(S7) Tokoshima (S1) Kohji Sawai (S2) Kohichirou Nakamura (S2) Mitsuo Kusakabe (S2) Norio Yazawa (S2) Hiroyaka Sakurai (S2) Katsumi Takasuga (S2) Kazumi Fukushima (S2),(S6) Hiroshi Saitoh (S2) Gordon Harrison (S3) Leonardo Jimenez (S3) Adrain Gonzales (S3) Vic Dal Chele (S3) Rich Chidlow (S3) Darrell McNeil (S3) Alan Wright (S3) Glen Hill (S3) Frank Paur (S3),(S4),(S5),(HS),(S6) James Smith (S3) Dan St. Pierre (S3) Jim Valentino (S3) Bill Snelgrove (S!) Steve Gordon (S!) Chuck Harvey (S!) Chris Jenkins (S!) Doug McCarthy (S!) Dave Schwartz (S!) Patrick A. Ventura (S!) Don Manuel (S4),(S7) Bill Barry (S4) Brian Chin (S4) Larry Dallas (S4) Tim Burgard (S4) Rick Hoberg (S4),(S5) Patricia Wong (S4) Tom Nesbitt (S5),(S6),(S7) Phill Norwood (S5) David Thrasher (S5) Vincenzo Trippetti (S5),(HS) David Lawry (S5) Cullen Blaine (S6) Ben Dunn (S6) Scott Jorgenson (S6) Carol Lay (S6) Butch Lukic (S6) Will Meugniot (S6) Steve Moore (S6) Stan Phillips (S6) Dave Simons (S6),(S7) Clint Taylor (S6),(S7) Keith Tucker (S6) Vince Waller (S6) Pat Wong (S6) Ron Harris (S7) Budd Lewis (S7) Brad Morris (S7) Key Character Design (S!),(S5),(HS),(S6) Keith Baxter (S!) Carlos Huante (S5),(HS) Paul Torres (S5),(HS) Martin Armbunich (S6) Ricardo Delgado (S6) Pete Von Sholly (S6) (Additional)'' Character Design'/'''Character Designers' Gary Payn (S1),(S2),(S3) Everett Peck (S1),(S4) Phillip Felix (S1) Richie Chavez (S2) Gordon Harrison (S2) Dave Rodriguez (S2) Kenny Thompkins (S2) Paul Torres (S2) Michael Diedrich (S3),(S5),(HS) Ernest Guanlo (S3) Carlos Huente (S3) Shawn McManus (S3) Rich Rudish (S3) Susan Zytka (S3) Sue Crossley (S!) Doug McCarthy (S!) Bob Camp (S4) Charles Crawford (S4) Paula La Fond (S4),(S5),(HS) Bruce Timm (S4) Kathi Castillo (S5),(HS) Gerald Forton (S5),(HS),(S7) Tim Gula (S5),(HS) Dale Hendrickson (S5),(HS) Armando Norte (S5) Ricardo Delgado (S6),(S7) Hun Sook Kim (S6) Paula LaFond (S6) Peter Von Sholly (S7) Prop Designers (S3),(S!),(S4),(S5),(HS),(S6) Jim McDermott (S3) Dave Rodriguez (S3) Fernando Tenedora (S3) Don Parmele (S!) Russell Chong (S4) William Barry (S5),(HS) Ricardo Delgado (S6) Robert Fletcher (S6) Lee Go (S6) Shane Poindexter (S6) Model Clean-up (S!) Sue Crossley (S!) Raul Salaiz (S!) Background Designers (S!),(S4),(S5),(HS),(S6),(S7) Bruce Zick (S!),(S4) Andrew Greybeal (S!) Andre Clavel (S4) Armando Carillo (S5),(HS) E.R. Cruz (S5),(HS),(S6) Vladimir Spasojevic (S5),(HS),(S6) Ricardo Delgado (S6) Robert Fletcher (S6) Alex Nino (S6) Tony Yamada (S6) Mike Van Cleave (S7) John Wong (S7) Key Background Design(S1),(S2),(S3) Bruce Zick (S1),(S3) Marek Buchwald (S1) Colette Van Mierlo (S1) Richie Chavez (S2) Christian Choquet (S2) Stephan Martiniere (S2) Andre Clavel (S3) Kelly Day (S3) Claude Denis (S3) William Robinson (S3) Jim Schlenker (S3) Color Background Artists (S7) Timothy Barnes (S7) Mike Van Cleave (S7) John Wong (S7) Color Background Design (S1),(S3) John Calmette (S1) Greg Drolette (S3) Hector Martinez (S3) David Rothstein (S3) Color Background Painters (S!),(S4),(S5),(HS),(S6) Ann Guenther (S!),(S5),(HS) Kathryn Yelsa (S!) Timothy Barnes (S4) Greg Battes (S4) Abel Laxamana (S4),(S6) John Calmette (S5),(HS) Able Laxamana (S5),(HS) Richard Martin (S5),(HS) Hector Martinez (S5),(HS) Bob Schaeffer (S5),(HS) Enzil Baldi (S5),(HS) Adriana Galvez-Mann (HS) Russell Chong (S6) Norly Paat (S6) Additional Color Backgrounds (S!) Richard Martin (S!) Hector Martinez (S!) Color Supervisors (S6) Li Harmon (S6) Adriana Galvez-mann (S6) '''Color Key ''(Artist) (S1),(S3),(S!),(S4),(S5),(HS),(S6),(S7) Derdad Aghamalian (S1) David Karoll (S1) Nicole Pascal (S1) Tina Bigham (S3) Tricia Pascik-Goetz (S3) Heidi Shellhorn (S3) Marta Skwara (S3) Britt Van Der Nagel (S3) Rivka Schaffner (S!) Ann Thorsteinsson (S!) Patricia Martinez (S4) Kevin Grimm (S4) Carol Wyatt (S4) Adriana Galvez-mann (S5),(HS) Li Harmon (S5) Kit Harper (S5) Janice Cohen (S5) Steven Lee (S6) Matt Nastuk (S6) Kathrin Dropian (S7) Color Key Not noted as Artist, different credit (HS) Artin Aghamalian (HS) Unit Direction Yasuo Kageyama (S1),(S2) Tomomasa Yamazaki (S1),(S2) Katsumi Takasuga (S1),(S2) Yasuyoshi Mikamoto (S1),(S2) Kiochirou Nakamura (S2) Hiroshi Saitoh (S2) Minoru Okazaki (S2) Masayuki Kojima (S2) Translation Hatsue Abe (S1),(S2),(S3),(S4) Tadatoshi Horiguchi (S1) Minoru Terao (S1),(S2),(S3),(S4),(S5),(HS),(S6) Kazuko Yamamoto (S3),(S5),(HS),(S6) Noriko Norvell (S5),(HS),(S6) Romio Satoh (S5),(HS) Minnie Sm Kim (S7) Jung Ran Son (S7) Joseph C. Cho (S7) Lip Sync Checker (S3) Michael Kaweski (S3) Lip Assignment (S7) (Animator) (S4),(S5),(HS),(S6),(S7) Bill Knoll (S4),(S5),(HS),(S6),(S7) Kent Holaday (S5),(HS) Key Animation Masato Kimura (S1),(S2) Tadamasa Yoshida (S1),(S2) Satoe Nishiyama (S1),(S2) Masae Ohtake (S1),(S2) Tetsu Honda (S1),(S2) Shigeru Ono (S1),(S2) Masao Takeda (S1),(S2) Keiko Uchida (S2) Color Styling Yukitaka Shishikura (S1),(S2) Satoko Shiho (S1),(S2) Animation Advisor (S1) S. Ogha (S1) Dialogue Editors (S1),(S2) Brian Ravok (S1),(S2) William Ross (S1),(S2) Kelly Hall (S1),(S2) Norman Leblanc (S1),(S2) John Harris (S1),(S2) Oliver Manton (S1),(S2) Gary Oppenheimer (S1),(S2) Overseas Editors (S3) Teresa Hannigan (S3) Jane Tattersall (S3) Andy Attfield (S3) William Ross (S3) John Harris (S3) Tom Harris (S3) Kelly Hall (S3) Pre-Production Animators Woody Yocum (S1),(S2) Michael Kaweski (S1),(S2),(S3) Greg Bailey (S1),(S2),(S3) Brenda Chapman (S1),(S2) Herve Bedard (S1),(S2),(S3) Yutaka Oka (S3) Danica Bennett (S3) Roxanne Ducharme (S3) Production Liaison (S4) Pico Hozumi (S4) Executives in Charge of Post-Production Thierry P. Laurin (S1),(S2),(S3),(S!),(S4),(S5),(HS),(S6),(S7) Mark M. Galvin (S1),(S2),(S3) Assisted (Post-Production?) by (S!),(S4),(S5),(HS),(S6),(S7) Kimberly R. Cronin (S!),(S4),(S5),(HS),(S6),(S7) Post Production by (S1),(S2),(S3) Animation City Editorial Services, Inc. (S1),(S2),(S3) Animation Produced By (S!),(S4),(S6),(S7) The Great American Animation Co. (S!) Wang Films Productions, Co., Ltd. (S!) Toei Animation Co., Ltd. (S4) A.C. Productions (S6) Sei Young Productions (S6) Sae Rom Plus One Productions (S7) Supervising Director (S7) Lee Choon Man (S7) Animation Director (S2),(S3),(S6),(S7) Masakazu Higuchi (S2),(S3) Lee Choon Man (AC) (S6) Kim Dae Jung (SY) (S6) Park Jun Nam (S7) Director of Animation (S5),(HS) Kazuo Terada (S5),(HS) Animation Supervised By (S1),(S3),(S4) Kazuo Terada (S1) Masakazu Higuchi (S3) Masayuki Akehi (S4) Osamu Kasai (S4) Takeshi Torimoto (S4) Layout (S7) Choi Hee Seok (S7) Cho Kyu Deok (S7) Checking (S7) Kang Min Soo (S7) Kim Yong Kyu (S7) Animators (S6) Kim Wan Soo (AC) (S6) Choi Joung Kyu (AC) (S6) Jun Young Sig (AC) (S6) Kim Eun Byung (AC) (S6) Key Animators (S6),(S7) Park Chi Man (SY) (S6) Jung Han Young (SY) (S6) Choi Byung Nam (SY) (S6) Park Soon Shin (SY) (S6) Kim Jeong Taek (S7) Kim Ho Geon (S7) Kim Jeong Sig (S7) Huii Beoung Wook (S7) Lee Doing Heon (S7) Choi Yong Jin (S7) Park Young Chul (S7) Kim Jong Sang (S7) Camera Direction Masayoshi Miyakajima (S1),(S2) Hidekazu Kojima (S1),(S2) Kouichi Nagano (S1),(S2) Teruo Abe (S1),(S2) Hiroki Nakatani (S1),(S2) T. Nishimura (S1),(S2) Camera (S6),(S7) Cho Bok Dong (AC) (S6),(S7) Backgrounds (S6),(S7) Lee Hyun Sook (AC) (S6) Park Jae Hyun (SY) (S6) Yong Nam Jung (SY) (S6) Kwan Young Nam (SY) (S6) Kwan Tae Hwan (SY) (S6) Han Seon Geun (S7) Chung Yeon Kewn (S7) Paint (S6) Oh Myung Ok (AC) (S6) Ink & Paint (S7) Oh Myung Ok (S7) Special EFX (S7) Chung Yeon Kewn (S7) Post-Production Coordinators V. Kim Latimer (S1),(S2) Greg La Plante (S1),(S2) Supervising Editor (S1),(S2),(S6),(S7) Richard Bruce Elliott (S1),(S2) Richard S. Cannon (S6),(S7) Supervising Sound Editor (S3),(S!),(S4) Richard Bruce Elliott (S3),(S!),(S4) Videotape Editor (S3) Phil R. Defibaugh (S3) Film Editor (S6),(S7) Gregory K. Bowron (S6),(S7) Richard Bruce Elliott (S6),(S7) Allan Gelbart (S6),(S7) Supervising Music Editor (S1),(S2),(S3),(S!),(S4),(S5),(S6),(S7) Marty Wereski (S1),(S2),(S3) Stuart Coetz (S!),(S4),(S5),(S6),(S7) John Motarotti (S7) Music Editor (S3),(S!),(S4),(S5),(HS),(S6) Stuart Coetz (S3),(HS) Mark Shiney (S3) Peter Collier (S!),(S4) George Probert (S4) John Motarotti (S5),(S6) Joe Thornton (S5) Daniel J. Johnson (S6) Dialogue Editor (S3),(S!),(S4),(S5),(HS),(S6),(S7) Richard S. Cannon (S3),(S!),(S4),(S5),(HS) Gregory K. Bowron (S!),(S4),(S5),(HS) Michelle R. Rochester (S!),(S4),(S5),(HS) Robert T. Gillis (S!),(S4),(S5),(HS) Elvida Abella (S!),(S4),(S5),(HS) Theresa M. Gilroy (S5),(HS),(S6) Ron Fedele (S5),(HS),(S6) Heather Elliott (S5),(HS),(S6),(S7) Richard Bruce Elliott (HS) Donald P. Zappala (S6),(S7) Robert O'Brien (S6) Peter Tomaszewicz (S6),(S7) Sound Effects Editor (S1),(S2) Richard S. Cannon (S1),(S2) Sound Effects ''(for HS "and Foley") by Zound FX Russell Brower (S!),(S4),(S5) Bill Koepnick (HS),(S6),(S7) Re-recording Mixer/Re-recording Engineer ''(S6),(S7)'' (S1),(S3),(S!),(S4),(S5),(S6),(HS),(S7) Jim Hodson (C.A.S.) (S1),(S3),(S!),(S4),(S5),(HS),(S6),(S7) Michael Mancini (S!),(S4),(S5) Format Editor Lars Floden (S1),(S2),(S3),(S!),(S4),(S5),(HS) Susan L. Vovsi (S!),(S4),(S5) William P. Magee (S5),(HS) Mark Mcnally (S6) Susan Odjakjian (S6) Trudy Alexander (S7) Kris Gilpin (S7) Assistant Editor Theresa Gilroy (S1),(S2),(S3) Gregory K. Bowron (S3) Heather C. Elliott (S3) Randy Paton (S3) Rob Rule (S3) Terry Noss (S3) Susan L. Vovsi (S3) Donald P. Zappala (S3),(S!),(S4),(S5),(HS) Michelle Rochester (S3) Karen S. Rosenbloom (S3),(S!),(S4),(S5),(HS) Trudy Alexander (S6) Track Supervisor (S1),(S2) Theresa Gilroy (S1) Rob Rule (S2) Track Readers (S1),(S2),(S5),(HS) Rob Rule (S1),(S2) Trudy Alexander (S1),(S2) Greg Bowron (S1),(S2) Deborah A. Broughton (S1),(S2) Allan Gelbart (S1),(S2) Lars Floden (S1),(S2) Michelle Rochester (S1),(S2) Terry Noss (S1),(S2) Mark McNally (S5),(HS) Supervising Sound Engineer (S!),(S4),(S5),(HS),(S6),(S7) Michael J. Cowan (S!),(S4),(S5),(HS),(S6),(S7) Sound Engineer Michael Cowan (S1),(S2),(S3) Greg La Plante (S3) Videotape Supervisor (S1),(S2),(S!),(S4),(S5),(HS),(S6),(S7) Phil R. Defibaugh (S1),(S2),(S!),(S4),(S5),(HS) Kim Beresford (S!),(S4),(S5) Elvida Abella (S5),(HS),(S6) Dennis Graham (S6) AJ Ullman (S6) Fifun A. Amini (S7) Dennis Graham (S7) Tonda Lark (S7) Videotape Editors (S3) V. Kim Latimer (S3) Elvida Abella (S3) Kenneth A. Fischer (S3) Assisted by (S3) Kimberly Cronin (S3) Post-Production Coordinators (for HS Post Production Assistants) (S3),(S!),(S4),(S5),(HS),(S6),(S7) Firooz Adelamini (S3),(S!),(S4),(S5),(HS) Diane E. Crowley (S3) Mark A. Tracy (S!),(S4),(S5) Nye Tucker (S5),(HS) Fifun Amini (S6) Maria C. Mercado (S7) Music Supervisor (S6),(S7) Joanne Miller (S6),(S7) Assisted By (S6),(S7) Judy Sampson-Brown (S6),(S7) Melissa Gentry (S6),(S7) "Ghostbusters" Written by: Ray Parker Jr. Performed by: John Smith (S1),(S2),(S3),(S!),(S4),(S5),(HS) For notes on Songs featured on The Real Ghostbusters Soundtrack, click here. (Additional) Music by Haim Saban (S1),(S2),(S3),(S!),(S4),(S5),(HS) Shuki Levy (S1),(S2),(S3),(S!),(S4),(S5),(HS) Chase-Rucker Productions (S6),(S7) Musical Director (HS) "Boogaloo's Back in Town" "Touching Old Magic" (HS) Brian O'Neal (HS) "Boogaloo's Back in Town" (HS) Written by (HS) J. Michael Straczynski (HS) Brian O'Neal (HS) Performed by (HS) Brian O'Neal (HS) "Touching Old Magic" (HS) Written by (HS) J. Michael Straczynski (HS) Brian O'Neal (HS) Based on the Motion Picture "Ghostbusters" Characters Created By: Dan Aykroyd Harold Ramis Executives Producers Michael C. Gross (S1),(S2),(S3),(S!),(S4),(S5),(HS),(S6),(S7) Joe Medjuck (S1),(S2),(S3),(S!),(S4),(S5),(HS),(S6),(S7) Bernie Brillstein (S2) Listed as Executives Producer but all by itself Columbia Pictures Television Produced In Association With DIC Notes Writers Voices References External Link *Spook Central: "The Real Ghostbusters Episode Call Sheets" Category:The Real Ghostbusters Category:Cast and Crew Credits Category:Slimer!